totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Explosion/Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Nice Girl's BFF, was a contestant in Total Drama Explosion, the final season of the canon Total Drama franchise. Pre-Explosion information Before Total Drama Explosion, Sadie competed on Total Drama Island. Once her best friend in the world Katie was eliminated, Sadie faded into the background. She didn't have will to go on, but managed to last a few more episodes. Eventually, right when she started getting her morale back, she accidentally hit Courtney with apples during the "blind william tell" challenge, even after Chris yelled stop, causing Courtney to spearhead her elimination. She sat on the sidelines for Total Drama Action, and for Total Drama World Tour, serving as one of the many aftermath commentators. In the fourth season, she was benched, as were the other first generation contestants. She watched the whole thing like the other veterans, cheering on Mike for being "dreamy". She was excited to hear she could compete in the new season, so she could spend more time with Katie. Total Drama Explosion In Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 1, Sadie is introduced alongside her best friend Katie and mega-jock Eva, as the only contestants in the first season cast to only have competed once. She, along with Katie, was extremely excited to compete again. She was separated from Katie when she was put on the Frozen Foxes, and was beginning to have a meltdown before Katie surprisingly stepped in and told her that she could do it, as she had done it back in the first season after Katie's elimination. In Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 2, Sadie begins the climb around the same time as Katie, DJ and Dakota. She and Katie made it to the top around the same time, and both of them slipped. DJ saved Katie, but was too distracted to save Sadie and she went splashing into the water below. She then went and joined Noah and Bridgette on the loser bench. Sadie, along with Tyler, backed up Blaineley when she suggested eliminating Ezekiel, pointing out that he was still sexist. Her and Dakota chuckled at Tyler, who had just hurt himself trying to group high-five Noah and Cody, after all five were deemed safe at the elimination. In Capture the Mascot, Sadie was put on the defensive team by Geoff for the Foxes, helping guard the real fox alongside some of her teammates such as Anne Maria, Justin and Owen. When Sadie spotted Katie, who was on the offense, she squealed, extremely excited to see her friend. Unfortunately, this scared the fox, prompting it to run away from Sadie and towards the Phoenixes. At elimination, her name is thrown out by Sam for costing them the challenge. She was eliminated, and upon not receiving the final marshmallow, teared up and ran down the dock of shame onto the boat of losers, without saying a word. Some contestants such as Beth and Owen began to feel bad. She is later mentioned in many episodes during Katie's various breakdowns, including DJ's elimination, as Katie extremely misses her. Trivia